


Quiet Nights

by pengibun



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Short & Sweet, hanging out late at night, mentions of Logan Sanders - Freeform, quiet moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21562297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pengibun/pseuds/pengibun
Summary: It was quiet in the Mindscape.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Quiet Nights

It was quiet in the mindscape. 

Patton was alone. Humming quietly, he stirred the spoon in his mug and leaned on the counter top. Moonlight streamed through the window above the kitchen sink, illuminating the empty kitchen.

He breathed in the silence, taking an opportunity to relish in the peace. He didn’t find moments like these often, but when they were here, he greeted them with open arms. 

Slowly, as the clock clicked quietly on the wall above the dining table, he let himself listen to the house. The air conditioning let out a soft whine every now and then, a little whistle with each brush against the open grate. If he listened carefully, he could hear a couple of light snores from upstairs and the slight echo of classical music that Logan fell asleep to. 

He perked up at the sound of creaks from upstairs. Standing completely still, he waited for the only other side who would be awake at this hour. 

The sound of socks padding down the stairs followed after a few seconds, and a face appeared in the doorway.

“Hey,” Patton whispered. 

Virgil smiled softly, and hopped up onto the counter. Without saying anything, he stared out of the window with Patton.

“The stars are beautiful, aren’t they?” He murmured.

Patton hummed in agreement and leaned his head on Virgil’s arm. 

It was quiet in the mindscape.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
